No more Secrets
by PONITAPG
Summary: Something Happens before Presentations between Dick and Arty. A fair gamble well made. Set during season one. "I feel a soft tug and he breaks my ponytail. I sense he did it on purpose but I hear a short gasp as my hair falls to my hips."


A tall man in brown leather coat approached me smoothly. He had a strange smile punctuating his cheeks. His dull blonde hair was nothing compared to the blondes I knew. Maybe my brain didn't register this strange man was indeed the Parasite, as I debriefed later to Batman, because Artemis had just let me touch that gold cascade of hers five minutes earlier. Maybe I still was distracted because in this same circus my family died, maybe I needed her distraction as an excuse, maybe I'm just an idiot when I get emotional, but the tall man still managed to pat my hair whispering "Good luck, boy." I muttered a thanks but he was gone. Maybe I misinterpreted the sudden rush of heat in my face that moment because Artemis's glanced and smiled in assurance as the crowed cheered. "…The Daring Dangers."

-o-

It was early November. The sky was too dull compared to the colorful Hayley's Circle train. "I think it will snow." Conner stated the obvious. I smiled when I turned to the sky, what could be considered a smile for me. We had to get here covert so even in my civvies the shades still covered my identity. My nose tingled with the bittersweet coldness. Megan shivered, happy to be in a trip cuddling Conner. Sadly this wasn't a recreational visit.

Roy walked beside me all the time as we were given our place in the small train. We were separated from the girls but still maintained the mind link, which was hard for me, since I was pretending this wasn't my childhood home and memories kept flashing inside my head. 'Can we come in?' I heard Megan's tentative voice in my mind and still managed a smirk. 'Are you guys decent' I heard her husky mocking tone, Artemis of course. Wally would have obviously retorted something equally sassy like 'that depends on how you want me, babe.' I still was too tired giving Roy the chance to reply.

'What kind of question is that' still in our heads. Conner barely grunted and opened the door. The girls had already their outfits on. Megan was the biggest transformation though. She had the same redhead but her features and cute cinnamon freckles disappeared. "Artemis refused to let her hair down." Megan said out loud kind of startling me out of our silence. Roy glared through his dark lenses. He wouldn't put his white mask in front of Conner. I sighed. There goes my other vein popping thought.

I let my eyes drift to Artemis. Megan said she wouldn't let her hair down. I can't tell, but even with the pony tail, there's a difference in her. It's awkward and new for sure. Maybe white suits her, the climate suits her, the coziness of coming home …or the fact that her figure is outstandingly sexy. Yes, that's it.

"I don't like leotards. They're like those suits for trained monkeys." Conner said. It actually made the mood less tense. They are the only un-tense five seconds where I don't have to play referee and break glares. It's actually exhausting and I only have thirteen years! Damn. I feel like a grumpy thirty year old.

Artemis chuckles before crossing her arms. "Well I don't know about you boys and eye issues but I think it's kind of strange using those shades in those tights." She gestured with her hands almost laughing at her own personal ideas. I think I blushed but who knows, it's cold. Roy glares like it's his permanent face and answers acidly "I don't trust strangers." She immediately frowns "What? Daddy told you to say that?" He smirked like he had a loop and spoke "Wouldn't you know cous'?" her gray eyes widened. 'Oh' I mentally slapped myself. Her mask, she wasn't wearing it.

Her Asian features made her look like a doll. What am I even thinking; Roy has just blown Artemis's whole niece cover. I jump out of the bunk and try the authoritative leader style. "Roy, Artemis, stop this. We're here for a mission." I hope my voice is stern because I seriously fear Roy. He's not feeling the aster today and neither am I. Artemis huffs breaking eye contact and drags a speechless Megan out. I hope to their room.

I now have to deal with an awkward silence. Conner is sitting with one knee up and one leg dangling off his bunk. His eyes are closed, I think he's tired. Roy looks affronted and moodily gets out with his classic slam the door. I place my hand on my forehead. "You don't trust us either?" Conner asks. Boy that's what I needed. I haven't even thought that! At least not in here; in this sanctuary of grief. I think I answered a rehearsed batman assurance and left.

-o-

I stomped through the hall. 'Stupid redheaded men' I may or may not have said that out loud. Megan still hears because she finally manages to halt me. "U-u-h I think you need some alone time Artemis." She stutters. "Fine." I grunt. Man that was mean. I hope she didn't take it the wrong way. I need to chill after all this stupid failure missions, and with the looks of it I fear this will be one of those. I keep strutting not knowing where I'm going or where is Megan. A flushed and tiny thing flashes by me. I stop scared and head back. 'Oh, a mirror' I recognize my red swollen cheeks, my watering eyes and red nose. When did I start crying? I ignore that because I'm too mad so it's probably anger tears… Or Wally…

I choke a sob.

When I was a little girl daddy taught me how to shoot a bow and use a knife. He taught my sister too. Mom said I couldn't run away at day, but I could at night, because I could go to wonderland. She bought me a book. I asked Jade to read it to me, and she did the first three times. Then she left and I lost my book.

"Artemis?" I jump naturally scared. And it's boy wonder. But he doesn't have his trademark cheeky smile, nor does he playfully tease me because I'm staring like a retarded at the mirror. He looks… so tired. "Wanna go for a walk?" I offer trying to calm the ragged breath.

He nods. The cool air really helps, I breathe in deeply. My nose is still red but who cares in the snow. So is his. And he still has his shades. I glance down at his clenched fists. He has the white mask there. He notices my distraction and quickly shoves his hands in his sweater. I self consciously brush untamed strands of hair behind my ear. The air became too violent to be contained in a mere ponytail. Maybe I tie it in a braid later. "Let your hair down." He says meekly. I want to laugh at how he seems nervous like he didn't register what he just said. "I don't think it's a good idea." I reject immediately. He hums thoughtfully; back to the analytic troll I know and puts his index finger to his chin. "But you don't do gymnastic acts, nor is acrobatics, your act shooting an arrow with Ro-…" He stops himself before mentioning his detested friend. Gosh he's really out of it. "point is you don't need it tied." He finishes hurriedly "You're not yourself today boy wonder." I smile. He lowers his gaze and opens his mouth. I watch the coldness from his exhale but he doesn't talk. "I make you a deal, you put my mask and I let your hair down."

I think I blushed this time. That was way out of his comfort zone. Still, I don't want a depressive troll around and I do want to see his eyes. "Deal" I breathe. "I go first! dibbs" He yells with fake cheerfulness. I shrug nonchalantly hoping he buys it, when I really don't like displaying so much hair. Miraculously he does. I sit on one of the train's stairs we had been walking and wait. I did not expect him to caress my hair with trembling hands, I did not expect him to brush his cold knuckles against the back of my neck, and I did not expect to shiver.

I feel a soft tug and he breaks my ponytail. I sense he did it on purpose but I hear a short gasp as my hair falls to my hips. I chuckle, he couldn't contain his mirth? So un-Robin. "Artemis how long before you had a haircut?" Okay he's teasing I can deal with it. He does his appropriate chuckle and I stand up putting my hands in my hips. "Tit for tat mister." I turn and open my palm so he can give me his white mask. He stares a little more than necessary and sinks his hand in his pocket. I see his eyebrows crinkle at the center. "Hey, turn around like I did." I reassure him. He hesitates but does so and patiently takes off his dark shades. He is a little smaller and I push his shoulders down so we are both sitting on the stairs at level. I hear him contain a squeak and turn. His profile is darkened by his black hair and I can't see his eyes, just the white skin and rosy cheeks. He turns again and I realize putting on a mask from behind is kind of hard. I unfold the white thing he pressed into my hand and after futilely failing I raise my free hand to touch his face so I can place it correctly. For a moment my pinky strays at his lips but I retract immediately at the first brush of moistness.

The second time my index finger pokes his eye and I apologize too much for it. The third time I try to put my hand more delicately, hovering over his face before aiming for his eyes. I feel his eyelashes move and quickly replace my hand with the mask. He sighs in relief like he was holding his breath the whole time. I laugh because this was pretty stupid but I couldn't remember if I was angry or not. It worked? And it did for the entire mission, a complete success.

When I was a little girl mom didn't talk about daddy's late night affairs. One day he showed us. I remember mom holding Jade and me tightly and promising it would all be different when she came back. I remember telling her I would find wonderland.

Blue. His eyes were baby blue. They were patient, mocking, scrutinizing and ... "Dick." I say evenly, more like an insult.

Hayley's owner barges out of his own wagon and yells like he will make a mountain fall. "...Showtime in five!"

**AN: lol. No not really I'm still devastated with YJ finale. I want my baby Wally. *cries un-lady like* it hurts. So,why traught? Spitfire hurts too much now. So … I'm back or not. School=bitch.**


End file.
